Hack Me If You Can
Hack Me If You Can is the second episode of Season 2 of Stitchers and the thirteenth overall for the series. Synopsis: Kirsten meets her match in a high-stakes game of cat and mouse, on an all-new episode of “Stitchers” airing on Tuesday, March 29th on Freeform. When a black hat hacker dies after an extortion scheme gone wrong, the team learns he was involved with a website dedicated to infidelity. As the case develops, Kirsten discovers that the hacker was actually set up by someone with an extreme thirst for revenge. But when the killer turns their attention to the team’s personal lives, the Stitchers find themselves in grave danger at every turn. Meanwhile, Cameron’s recent brush with death gives him a new perspective on life, and Linus finally moves out of his parents’ house and into a fully equipped smart house. Summary: Stitchers starts with Linus showing Camille his new apartment and it’s fabulous. Linus is excited about living on his own. His parents show up and Camille greets them warmly. They are happy to see Camille. His father says they came to see the hovel he left them for. Samir and Getti poke around the place – they are upset that he moved out. Samir says the pain is deep. A guy in the street gets a text and then starts to wig out and seems dizzy and then he keels over and into the street. He’s struck by a car. Kirsten and Cameron talk and she’s upset about Ed and her father possibly calling her “the asset.” She says she needs to find her father. Cameron is looking for a motorcycle. She says he has a death wish. He tells her to hop on behind him and he makes motor sounds. The sales chick comes over and says they’re the hottest couple ever. Kirsten tries to deny that they're a couple, but Cameron stops her. Kirsten says he died last week then decided he wants a motorcycle. He buys it – Kirsten is shocked. Kirsten says he’s young for a midlife crisis. Cameron says they have to go to work and asks her to hold it for him. He does Arnold and says “I’ll be back.” At the office, Maggie says she has to meet Turner’s boss today – Mitchell Blair. Kirsten wants to ask him about her dad but Maggie says not now. Linus asks why Camille is still babysitting Fisher. Their body is Derek Steelman who was the third most wanted hacker list by the FBI. The FBI offered him a deal and he turned what he had off the books. He worked on cyber terrorism. Kirsten points out his insulin pump and Maggie says he was disoriented when he walked into traffic. They get ready to stitch into him. Maggie asks why Cameron is so happy and he says he’s getting his first motorcycle. Ayo says a motorcycle is a bad idea. They stitch Kirsten in and she looks around and says she’s in Derek’s workshop full of equipment. She sees him talking on a video chat and a woman threatened him. She goes to his time of death. Maggie says to see if someone got close enough to drug him. Kirsten says he got an email but she can’t see it. Cameron says move your consciousness closer and she didn’t know she could. She does and reads it and it’s from someone at a married affair website and then she sees something is wrong and says he checked his pump and tried to tear it out. She bounces just before he’s hit and says the insulin killed him but the car finished him off. Linus says the insulin pump administered a massive overdose. Maggie thinks Derek was blackmailing the founder of the cheating site. She says how could they trigger his pump and Kirsten says maybe it was hacked. Maggie says find McGuire. Maggie says Blair is coming soon and they need to get moving. We see Fisher at home working out in the garage. Camille says looking good. He says he feels weak and Camille reminds him he was just flat on his back. He says she still bugs him and asks what’s going on in the lab and how Kirsten is doing. She says no leads on Daniel Stinger so she’s crabby. Fisher says he didn’t know she could do emotion. Camille asks if you can learn to fight punching that thing. She says she wants to learn how to protect herself. She says he got shot and Turner is dead. He gives her some gloves and says punch. She does and he cracks a grandma joke. He says her form sucks but she hits hard. He says put your whole body behind it and demonstrates then hurts himself. He says she could kick ass with a little training. Cameron and Kirsten show up and tease her. Fisher tells Kirsten to start with what she knows – the day he left. Camille asks if they’re going to talk to McGuire and they fill Fisher in. Cameron says he won’t talk without his lawyer. They noodle on how to get info and Kirsten suggests checking out his bank records. Camille says they can do it her way and they head to the lab. Camille checks out a guy and used the RFID scanner to read his credit cards. Mitchell Blair shows and startles Maggie. She asks how he got in and he says he built the place so he knows where the entrances are. She says let me know you’re there so I don’t shoot you next time. He says she’s a legend. He congratulates her and says she’s acting director but she says she wants to know more about Turner’s job before she accepts. He says she’ll be over just the Stitchers program. She asks if that’s why Daniel Stringer killed Turner. Blair says she’s being sneaky and Maggie says she wants a straight answer from the agency. He says just do your job and enjoy your promotion and takes off. The team works on the case and Kirsten says it’s an I&D scam and is amazing. She says that would take a super possé of black hat hackers. Linus confirms that the insulin pump was hacked and says Lucy Wood is one of them he traced it back to and Kirsten says that’s the girl who was threatening him. They bring in Lucy Wood who wants to know where she is and why she was brought here in a windowless van. They ask her about Derek’s insulin pump. She says she was always on him about his diet and medicine and says she was scared he’d end up dead one day. Kirsten says she doesn’t think she killed him. Cameron says someone using her IP address hacked his pump. She says she has no tech skills and says she prints cat shirts at the mall. Cameron asks what mall. The team reviews the plot and think Derek was just a patsy. Camille finds the real insulin pump hacker and gives them an address. Cameron and Kirsten go check it out. The address lead them to a parking lot and they wonder why they sent them there. Kirsten gets a call from one of the hackers. She puts it on speaker and says there’s no team, it’s just her. She says not every homicide is a murder, it’s justice. She asks if she and Cameron have a ship name yet. They look around and see a traffic camera up above. They wave. The hacker knows a lot about them and Kirsten asks for her name. She says that’s cheating and she hates cheaters. Kirsten asks why Derek. The woman says that’s her business then asks why she cares. Kirsten says that’s her business and offers to meet her. The woman says find me and we’ll talk about whatever you want. She tells Kirsten be careful what you wish for. My name is Ellie. Back at Fisher’s place, he does a hunt and peck while Camille boxes. Kirsten begs him to let her do it and Camille says, "Leave my Fishy alone." Kirsten says he looks like an ape playing piano. He logs into the LAPD and looks for associates named Ellie. Cameron says his new bike is calling and Fisher asks if he knows how to ride. Cameron says how hard can it be? Fisher says it’s hard to believe one person did this. Kirsten says Ellie spoke to her about hating cheaters, liking games, and Derek was justice. They wonder if she and Derek competed. Kirsten takes the computer over and starts doing research. Cameron finds out that none of his credit cards work and realizes he was hacked. The sales girl cut them all up. Back at Kirsten’s place, she takes a call from Cameron and he says Ellie hacked his accounts. She says they’ll straighten it out tomorrow and says she looked into hacking competitions but most are under aliases. Kirsten says she lost the lead on her dad after he got to the airline terminal. There’s a knock at her door and it’s two cops there to arrest her for prostitution. Cameron goes running to her place and Kirsten says the cops left. She says she got Ellied. He asks why she’s not in jail and she says the arrest warrant disappeared so Ellie just wanted to show her how good she is. Cameron says he’s still poor and doesn’t care for it. Ellie calls Kirsten and says they were just talking to her. Ellie references a Star Trek episode. She says Cameron wasn’t being paranoid, she was listening in on the call. Ellie says sorry about your credit cards. Ellie says she has bigger fish to fry and that’s literal. She says she likes Linus’ smart apartment and says when he flips the switch, the apartment should explode. Cameron tries to call but the call won’t go through. They run out. Linus comes home and they get there in time to tackle him before he turns the lights on. Cameron asks if he smells gas. Linus says you startled me – nice fart joke. Linus says Ellie is a hacker ninja and Camille reminds him he tried to kill her. Kirsten says the one place Ellie couldn’t erase traces of herself from Derek’s brain. Maggie collects their phones so Ellie can’t track them. Kirsten says she has to keep hers since Ellie wants to talk to her. Maggie says okay but be careful. They stitch in and Kristen finds Derek’s wedding. Camille has no record of him marrying. Kirsten says he and his wife are in the bedroom and then says it’s not his wife. Then his wife catches them and she says you ruined us for a stranger on a website. Kirsten says he used the cheating site to meet the woman. Kirsten is at their house and finds Derek seeing all the stuff of theirs that she burned. Kirsten spots the address and bounces. Camille says a woman named Lorna owns the house. Lorna comes in but asks why they brought her there in a windowless van. Kirsten’s phone rings and she steps out. Ellie asks where she took Mrs Beliansky and she says to her secret underground lair. The woman tells Cameron that Ellie had an accident and she’s not sure if it was before or after her accident. Kirsten asks how someone has all that time to plan it out – Ellie says it’s 14 months and Kirsten says she’s all alone and that’s why she had the time and why she calls her because she has no one else. Cameron tells Kirsten about the accident – a woman named Linda Edwards ran her SUV off the PCH. Linda Edwards equals LE equals Ellie. Linus says she died three years ago at the hospital. Fisher shows up and Maggie tells him the medical record shows that Linda died. Cameron says she probably just hacked the records. Camille finds three people died the same night as Linda Edwards. Sarah McGurk seems to somehow still be alive. Fisher gives the team orders and they roll out. They race to Sarah’s apartment and Maggie knocks and says, "Open up. NSA." Cameron tries the door and finds it unlocked. They go inside and see medical equipment including a hospital bed. There was a medical transport van downstairs and they have Fisher shut down the elevators. The doors open and Linda is there in her wheelchair. She says hello Kirsten. Now they have her in interrogation but she will only talk to Kirsten. She asks how she found her and says she knew things only Derek knew. Kirsten says she played emotionally. Linda says Derek never came to the hospital after her accident and says no one came. She says everyone either betrayed her or left. Kirsten says she’ll get help. Linda says how did you beat me and Kirsten says she cheated and had technology that gave her an edge. Kirsten asks how would I find someone who did want to disappear. Spoilers and Notes: *The ratings for this this episode were 0.45.(Source) *The Summary for this episode was provided by celebdirtrylaundry. Title and Background: The title of the episode was confirmed via official promo for this episode after the press release announced it to be Cheaters Never Prosper.(Source) Episode's Cast Starring: *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson *Damon Dayoub as Detective Quincy Fisher Guest Starring: * Trivia: *TBD Music Quotes: Gallery: Promotional: Camsten_2x02.jpg‎ 2.01Promo 18.jpg 2.01Promo 17.jpg 2.01Promo 16.jpg 2.01Promo 15.jpg 2.01Promo 14.jpg 2.01Promo 12.jpg 2.01Promo 11.jpg 2.01Promo 10.jpg 2.01Promo 9.jpg 2.01Promo 8.jpg 2.01Promo 7.jpg 2.01Promo 6.jpg 2.01Promo 5.jpg 2.01Promo 4.jpg 2.01Promo 3.jpg 2.01Promo 2.jpg 2.01Promo 1.jpg StichersonFreeform.jpg FisherandCamillePromo.jpg Stitchersof_Anarchy.png MilesGastonBTS01.jpg MilesGastonBTS02.jpg Behind The Scenes 2.01BTS004.jpg 2.01BTS003.jpg 2.01BTS002.jpg 2.01BTS001.jpg Screencaps: 2.02-001.jpg 2.02-002.jpg 2.02-003.jpg 2.02-004.jpg 2.02-005.jpg 2.02-006.jpg 2.02-007.jpg 2.02-008.jpg 2.02-009.jpg 2.02-010.jpg 2.02-011.jpg 2.02-012.jpg 2.02-013.jpg 2.02-014.jpg 2.02-015.jpg 2.02-016.jpg 2.02-017.jpg 2.02-018.jpg 2.02-019.jpg 2.02-020.jpg 2.02-021.jpg 2.02-022.jpg 2.02-023.jpg 2.02-024.jpg 2.02-025.jpg 2.02-026.jpg 2.02-027.jpg 2.02-028.jpg 2.02-029.jpg 2.02-030.jpg 2.02-031.jpg 2.02-032.jpg 2.02-033.jpg 2.02-034.jpg 2.02-035.jpg 2.02-036.jpg 2.02-037.jpg 2.02-038.jpg 2.02-039.jpg 2.02-040.jpg 2.02-041.jpg 2.02-042.jpg 2.02-043.jpg 2.02-044.jpg 2.02-045.jpg 2.02-046.jpg 2.02-047.jpg 2.02-048.jpg 2.02-049.jpg 2.02-050.jpg 2.02-051.jpg 2.02-052.jpg 2.02-053.jpg 2.02-054.jpg 2.02-055.jpg 2.02-056.jpg 2.02-057.jpg 2.02-058.jpg 2.02-059.jpg 2.02-060.jpg 2.02-061.jpg 2.02-062.jpg 2.02-063.jpg 2.02-064.jpg 2.02-065.jpg 2.02-066.jpg 2.02-067.jpg 2.02-068.jpg 2.02-069.jpg 2.02-070.jpg 2.02-071.jpg 2.02-072.jpg 2.02-073.jpg 2.02-074.jpg 2.02-075.jpg 2.02-076.jpg 2.02-077.jpg 2.02-078.jpg 2.02-079.jpg 2.02-080.jpg 2.02-081.jpg 2.02-082.jpg 2.02-083.jpg 2.02-084.jpg 2.02-085.jpg 2.02-086.jpg 2.02-087.jpg 2.02-088.jpg 2.02-089.jpg 2.02-090.jpg 2.02-091.jpg 2.02-092.jpg 2.02-093.jpg 2.02-094.jpg 2.02-095.jpg 2.02-096.jpg 2.02-097.jpg 2.02-098.jpg 2.02-099.jpg 2.02-100.jpg 2.02-101.jpg 2.02-102.jpg 2.02-103.jpg 2.02-104.jpg 2.02-105.jpg 2.02-106.jpg 2.02-107.jpg 2.02-108.jpg 2.02-109.jpg 2.02-110.jpg 2.02-111.jpg 2.02-112.jpg 2.02-113.jpg 2.02-114.jpg 2.02-115.jpg 2.02-116.jpg 2.02-117.jpg 2.02-118.jpg 2.02-119.jpg 2.02-120.jpg 2.02-121.jpg 2.02-122.jpg 2.02-123.jpg 2.02-124.jpg 2.02-125.jpg 2.02-126.jpg 2.02-127.jpg 2.02-128.jpg 2.02-129.jpg 2.02-130.jpg 2.02-131.jpg 2.02-132.jpg 2.02-133.jpg 2.02-134.jpg 2.02-135.jpg 2.02-136.jpg 2.02-137.jpg 2.02-138.jpg 2.02-139.jpg 2.02-140.jpg 2.02-141.jpg 2.02-142.jpg 2.02-143.jpg 2.02-144.jpg 2.02-145.jpg 2.02-146.jpg 2.02-147.jpg 2.02-148.jpg 2.02-149.jpg 2.02-150.jpg 2.02-151.jpg 2.02-152.jpg 2.02-153.jpg 2.02-154.jpg 2.02-155.jpg 2.02-156.jpg 2.02-157.jpg 2.02-158.jpg 2.02-159.jpg 2.02-160.jpg 2.02-161.jpg 2.02-162.jpg 2.02-163.jpg 2.02-164.jpg 2.02-165.jpg 2.02-166.jpg 2.02-167.jpg 2.02-168.jpg 2.02-169.jpg 2.02-170.jpg 2.02-171.jpg 2.02-172.jpg 2.02-173.jpg 2.02-174.jpg 2.02-175.jpg 2.02-176.jpg 2.02-177.jpg 2.02-178.jpg 2.02-179.jpg 2.02-180.jpg 2.02-181.jpg 2.02-182.jpg 2.02-183.jpg 2.02-184.jpg 2.02-185.jpg 2.02-186.jpg 2.02-187.jpg 2.02-188.jpg 2.02-189.jpg 2.02-190.jpg 2.02-191.jpg 2.02-192.jpg 2.02-193.jpg 2.02-194.jpg 2.02-195.jpg 2.02-196.jpg 2.02-197.jpg 2.02-198.jpg 2.02-199.jpg 2.02-200.jpg 2.02-201.jpg 2.02-202.jpg 2.02-203.jpg 2.02-204.jpg 2.02-205.jpg 2.02-206.jpg 2.02-207.jpg 2.02-208.jpg 2.02-209.jpg 2.02-210.jpg 2.02-211.jpg 2.02-212.jpg 2.02-213.jpg 2.02-214.jpg 2.02-215.jpg 2.02-216.jpg 2.02-217.jpg 2.02-218.jpg 2.02-219.jpg 2.02-220.jpg 2.02-221.jpg 2.02-222.jpg 2.02-223.jpg 2.02-224.jpg 2.02-225.jpg 2.02-226.jpg 2.02-227.jpg 2.02-228.jpg 2.02-229.jpg 2.02-230.jpg 2.02-231.jpg 2.02-232.jpg 2.02-233.jpg 2.02-234.jpg 2.02-235.jpg 2.02-236.jpg 2.02-237.jpg 2.02-238.jpg 2.02-239.jpg 2.02-240.jpg 2.02-241.jpg 2.02-242.jpg 2.02-243.jpg 2.02-244.jpg 2.02-245.jpg 2.02-246.jpg 2.02-247.jpg 2.02-248.jpg 2.02-249.jpg 2.02-250.jpg 2.02-251.jpg 2.02-252.jpg 2.02-253.jpg 2.02-254.jpg 2.02-255.jpg 2.02-256.jpg 2.02-257.jpg 2.02-258.jpg 2.02-259.jpg 2.02-260.jpg 2.02-261.jpg 2.02-262.jpg 2.02-263.jpg 2.02-264.jpg 2.02-265.jpg 2.02-266.jpg 2.02-267.jpg 2.02-268.jpg 2.02-269.jpg 2.02-270.jpg 2.02-271.jpg 2.02-272.jpg 2.02-273.jpg 2.02-274.jpg 2.02-275.jpg 2.02-276.jpg 2.02-277.jpg 2.02-278.jpg 2.02-279.jpg 2.02-280.jpg 2.02-281.jpg 2.02-282.jpg 2.02-283.jpg 2.02-284.jpg 2.02-285.jpg 2.02-286.jpg 2.02-287.jpg 2.02-288.jpg 2.02-289.jpg 2.02-290.jpg 2.02-291.jpg 2.02-292.jpg 2.02-293.jpg 2.02-294.jpg 2.02-295.jpg 2.02-296.jpg 2.02-297.jpg 2.02-298.jpg 2.02-299.jpg 2.02-300.jpg 2.02-301.jpg 2.02-302.jpg 2.02-303.jpg 2.02-304.jpg 2.02-305.jpg 2.02-306.jpg 2.02-307.jpg 2.02-308.jpg 2.02-309.jpg 2.02-310.jpg 2.02-311.jpg 2.02-312.jpg 2.02-313.jpg 2.02-314.jpg 2.02-315.jpg 2.02-316.jpg 2.02-317.jpg 2.02-318.jpg 2.02-319.jpg 2.02-320.jpg 2.02-321.jpg 2.02-322.jpg 2.02-323.jpg 2.02-324.jpg 2.02-325.jpg 2.02-326.jpg 2.02-327.jpg 2.02-328.jpg 2.02-329.jpg 2.02-330.jpg 2.02-331.jpg 2.02-332.jpg 2.02-333.jpg 2.02-334.jpg 2.02-335.jpg 2.02-336.jpg 2.02-337.jpg 2.02-338.jpg 2.02-339.jpg 2.02-340.jpg 2.02-341.jpg 2.02-342.jpg 2.02-343.jpg 2.02-344.jpg 2.02-345.jpg 2.02-346.jpg 2.02-347.jpg 2.02-348.jpg 2.02-349.jpg 2.02-350.jpg 2.02-351.jpg 2.02-352.jpg 2.02-353.jpg 2.02-354.jpg 2.02-355.jpg 2.02-356.jpg 2.02-357.jpg 2.02-358.jpg 2.02-359.jpg 2.02-360.jpg 2.02-361.jpg 2.02-362.jpg 2.02-363.jpg 2.02-364.jpg 2.02-365.jpg 2.02-366.jpg 2.02-367.jpg 2.02-368.jpg 2.02-369.jpg 2.02-370.jpg 2.02-371.jpg 2.02-372.jpg 2.02-373.jpg 2.02-374.jpg 2.02-375.jpg 2.02-376.jpg 2.02-377.jpg 2.02-378.jpg 2.02-379.jpg 2.02-380.jpg 2.02-381.jpg 2.02-382.jpg 2.02-383.jpg 2.02-384.jpg 2.02-385.jpg 2.02-386.jpg 2.02-387.jpg 2.02-388.jpg 2.02-389.jpg 2.02-390.jpg 2.02-391.jpg 2.02-392.jpg 2.02-393.jpg 2.02-394.jpg 2.02-395.jpg 2.02-396.jpg 2.02-397.jpg 2.02-398.jpg 2.02-399.jpg 2.02-400.jpg 2.02-401.jpg 2.02-402.jpg 2.02-403.jpg 2.02-404.jpg 2.02-405.jpg 2.02-406.jpg 2.02-407.jpg 2.02-408.jpg 2.02-409.jpg 2.02-410.jpg 2.02-411.jpg 2.02-412.jpg 2.02-413.jpg 2.02-414.jpg 2.02-415.jpg 2.02-416.jpg 2.02-417.jpg 2.02-418.jpg 2.02-419.jpg 2.02-420.jpg 2.02-421.jpg 2.02-422.jpg 2.02-423.jpg 2.02-424.jpg 2.02-425.jpg 2.02-426.jpg 2.02-427.jpg 2.02-428.jpg 2.02-429.jpg 2.02-430.jpg 2.02-431.jpg 2.02-432.jpg 2.02-433.jpg 2.02-434.jpg 2.02-435.jpg 2.02-436.jpg 2.02-437.jpg 2.02-438.jpg 2.02-439.jpg 2.02-440.jpg 2.02-441.jpg 2.02-442.jpg 2.02-443.jpg 2.02-444.jpg 2.02-445.jpg 2.02-446.jpg 2.02-447.jpg 2.02-448.jpg 2.02-449.jpg 2.02-450.jpg 2.02-451.jpg 2.02-452.jpg 2.02-453.jpg 2.02-454.jpg 2.02-455.jpg 2.02-456.jpg 2.02-457.jpg 2.02-458.jpg 2.02-459.jpg 2.02-460.jpg 2.02-461.jpg 2.02-462.jpg 2.02-463.jpg 2.02-464.jpg 2.02-465.jpg 2.02-466.jpg 2.02-467.jpg 2.02-468.jpg 2.02-469.jpg 2.02-470.jpg 2.02-471.jpg 2.02-472.jpg 2.02-473.jpg 2.02-474.jpg 2.02-475.jpg 2.02-476.jpg 2.02-477.jpg 2.02-478.jpg 2.02-479.jpg 2.02-480.jpg 2.02-481.jpg 2.02-482.jpg 2.02-483.jpg 2.02-484.jpg 2.02-485.jpg 2.02-486.jpg 2.02-487.jpg 2.02-488.jpg 2.02-489.jpg 2.02-490.jpg 2.02-491.jpg 2.02-492.jpg 2.02-493.jpg 2.02-494.jpg 2.02-495.jpg 2.02-496.jpg 2.02-497.jpg 2.02-498.jpg 2.02-499.jpg 2.02-500.jpg 2.02-501.jpg 2.02-502.jpg 2.02-503.jpg 2.02-504.jpg 2.02-505.jpg 2.02-506.jpg 2.02-507.jpg 2.02-508.jpg 2.02-509.jpg 2.02-510.jpg 2.02-511.jpg 2.02-512.jpg 2.02-513.jpg 2.02-514.jpg 2.02-515.jpg 2.02-516.jpg 2.02-517.jpg 2.02-518.jpg 2.02-519.jpg 2.02-520.jpg 2.02-521.jpg 2.02-522.jpg 2.02-523.jpg 2.02-524.jpg 2.02-525.jpg 2.02-526.jpg 2.02-527.jpg 2.02-528.jpg 2.02-529.jpg 2.02-530.jpg 2.02-531.jpg 2.02-532.jpg 2.02-533.jpg 2.02-534.jpg 2.02-535.jpg 2.02-536.jpg 2.02-537.jpg 2.02-538.jpg 2.02-539.jpg 2.02-540.jpg 2.02-541.jpg 2.02-542.jpg 2.02-543.jpg 2.02-544.jpg 2.02-545.jpg 2.02-546.jpg 2.02-547.jpg 2.02-548.jpg 2.02-549.jpg 2.02-550.jpg 2.02-551.jpg 2.02-552.jpg 2.02-553.jpg 2.02-554.jpg 2.02-555.jpg 2.02-556.jpg 2.02-557.jpg 2.02-558.jpg 2.02-559.jpg 2.02-560.jpg 2.02-561.jpg 2.02-562.jpg 2.02-563.jpg 2.02-564.jpg 2.02-565.jpg 2.02-566.jpg 2.02-567.jpg 2.02-568.jpg 2.02-569.jpg 2.02-570.jpg 2.02-571.jpg 2.02-572.jpg 2.02-573.jpg 2.02-574.jpg 2.02-575.jpg 2.02-576.jpg 2.02-577.jpg 2.02-578.jpg 2.02-579.jpg 2.02-580.jpg 2.02-581.jpg 2.02-582.jpg 2.02-583.jpg 2.02-584.jpg 2.02-585.jpg 2.02-586.jpg 2.02-587.jpg 2.02-588.jpg 2.02-589.jpg 2.02-590.jpg 2.02-591.jpg 2.02-592.jpg 2.02-593.jpg 2.02-594.jpg 2.02-595.jpg 2.02-596.jpg 2.02-597.jpg 2.02-598.jpg 2.02-599.jpg 2.02-600.jpg 2.02-601.jpg 2.02-602.jpg 2.02-603.jpg 2.02-604.jpg 2.02-605.jpg 2.02-606.jpg 2.02-607.jpg 2.02-608.jpg 2.02-609.jpg 2.02-610.jpg 2.02-611.jpg 2.02-612.jpg 2.02-613.jpg 2.02-614.jpg 2.02-615.jpg 2.02-616.jpg 2.02-617.jpg 2.02-618.jpg 2.02-619.jpg 2.02-620.jpg 2.02-621.jpg 2.02-622.jpg 2.02-623.jpg 2.02-624.jpg 2.02-625.jpg 2.02-626.jpg 2.02-627.jpg 2.02-628.jpg Promos and Sneak Peeks: Stitchers Season 2 Episode 2 "Hack Me If You Can" Promo (HD)-0 Stitchers 2x02 Promo Preview Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x02 Sneak Peek Boxing Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x02 Sneak Peek Motorcycle Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! File:Stitchers 2x02 – WonderCon Clip Part 1 Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x02 – WonderCon Clip Part 2 Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x02 – WonderCon Clip Part 3 Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x02 Clip – Mall Kiosk Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform!|Clip01:Mall Kiosk Stitchers 2x02 Clip – Leave My Fishy Alone Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform!|Leave My Fishy Alone! Stitchers 2x02 Clip – Smell Gas Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform!| Smell Gas? Stitchers 2x02 Clip – Maggie Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform!|Maggie Stitchers 2x02 Clip – Time to Be Alive Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform!|Time to Be Alive Stitchers 2x02 Clip – Find Someone Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform!|thumb|Find Someone! Category:Freeform Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Episodes